Until the day I die
by Self Confessed Muso
Summary: He stood by the window watching the rain fall silently. Tears slid down his cheeks. He looked up at the sky. Star's were scatted across it like beautiful diamonds.


**Ok, just so everyone knows what this story is about. Ziva was killed by a suicide bomber in the building. Tony tried to get to her, to tell her who it was, because he had just found out. But he didn't get there in time. He saw her. She saw the look in his eyes. She ran to him but then was grabbed by the bomber. Tony ran towards her but when he was about 60 meters away from her the bomb went off. So yeah, this is the after-marth. I recommend you either listen to My Immortal or Angel by Sarah McLachlan while reading this. Hope you all like it. **

**Chez xoxo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He stood by the window watching the rain fall silently. Tears slid down his cheeks. He looked up at the sky. Star's were scatted across it like beautiful diamonds. How he wished he could just fly away into it's never ending depths, away from the pain of reality. He felt so alone. So cold. Why did it have to happen to her. Why didn't they just stay put as they were told. Why had he have to follow him , into the waiting the cold arms of death.

He colasped onto the window seat, hugging his legs to his chest. He rested his head against the cool glass of the window. Rain pouring down outside, seeming to match her emotions. He cried into her arm. Why? Why did it have to happen? he wished she could rewind the whole day. Stop it from happening, or, at least change places with her , so he wouldn't have to feel this terrible feeling of emptiness and aloneness. All he wished was to have her in his arms. To feel her breath against his skin. To hear her beautiful acent. To look into her deep, rich, brown eyes.

He'd never told her. He felt so bad for not doing so. _She never knew. _A new wave of emotions flooded his body. Fresh tears flowed down his already tear stained face. Why hadn't he ever told her how much she was to him.

"Oh Ziva. Why did have to be you?" He looked up to the sky. Memories of doing such this filled his mind.

**Flash back.**

"_It's beautiful isn't it." Ziva was in Tony's arms, lying out side on her balcony, star gazing. He held her close, just savoring the feeling of her in his arms. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head. She turned to face him. Looking up into his eyes a jolt of electricity shot down her spin. Tony looked down into her eyes. 'Oh god. She lookes stunning' Tony thought to himself. He cupped her face in his hand, while his other hand plunged into her rich, dark hair. She turned in his embrace so she was facing him. He slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers in a passion filled kiss. She reterned it, wrapping her arms around his neak, one hand playing the his hair. Goose bump's rippled across his skin. He traced her lips with his tounge, begging for entrance. She aplied by opening her mouth, allowing his tounge to enter. Their tounges explored eachothers mouths, before clashing together. Ziva let out a small moan from the back of her throat. She moved so she was sitting in his lap, the two of them kissing passionetly, never once breaking their amazing kiss. However, the need for air became to much and much to their dismay they broke the kiss before they passed out from the lack of oxygine. She stared into his eyes. She saw love. His eyes said it all. In a matter of seconds, their lips came crashing back together, more hungrier this time. Tony wanted to taste her. He wanted to taste all of her. He picked her up and carried her inside, and lay her down on her queen size bed. He looked into her eyes, asking if she wanted this. Her eyes reflected the same thing as his. Love. She wanted this as much as he did. They kissed again. This time, not stopping. _

_They spent the night reveiling there love for each other. Early in the morning she lay in his arms. She felt so good, just laying there with him. So at peace, she could stay there forever. Ziva eventually went back to sleep. Snoring as usual, but Tony didn't mind this time. He to went back to sleep with his infamous 'DiNozzo Grin' spread across his face. _

**End of Flash Back**

Tony had eventually fallen into a dreamless sleep. The rain continue to fall, pouring down from the heavens, beating into the dry ground in a steady rhyme. The clouds spread, allowing the glorious glow of the moon to shine down on the city. It flooded into Tony's bedroom window, making everything glow in it's silver light as it bathed the room with it beautiful moonshine. For a short while the world was quiet. Hurt and pain were gone, if only for a little while. Even the pain of today's events were gone from Tony's heart in sleep. The dreadful feeling of lose. The pain of loosing some he loved. He soul mate. Yet, even though she was gone from this world and into a even bigger one he still and always would, love her. From the first time they met and until the day would come and he would join her, he would always love his Israeli Beauty, Ziva David.

**The End.**

**Please tell me what you all thought. Remember, Reviews are Love. **


End file.
